


Innocence and Eroticism

by Bectara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Don’t copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masterbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bectara/pseuds/Bectara
Summary: Viktor comes home late from a sudden bout of inspiration. He expects Yuuri to be asleep at this late hour, but whimpers and moans coming from their bedroom say otherwise. How will Viktor handle knowing his katsudon looks so delicious on the other side of the door?Done for a christmas secret Santa in a Facebook group I'm in <3





	Innocence and Eroticism

Innocence and Eroticism

There are a few days when Viktor finds himself inspired to create. Create programs, Create music, Create food. Just the sheer feeling of doing something and making something fills him with a sense of pride when the product is finished. It gives him a sense of purpose, especially when he is feeling frustrated or upset. 

It is on these nights where he will spend most of the night out, not stopping until his project is finished, which may keep him out until dawn some nights, much to Yuuri’s dismay. 

Tonight, Viktor had been inspired by a new program idea for his Protege, one that illustrated the innocence behind cherrywood eyes. Eyes that also hid the secret erotisicim and sensuality that the Japanese man protrayed within the private confines of their home. Innocent and Erotic. The perfect oxymoron to describe the love of Viktor’s life.

It was 3 A.M. when Viktor finally put his keys in the door to unlock the entrance to their shared home. Yuuri was probably long ago asleep, typically succumbing to sleep around 1 A.M, so Viktor made sure to be as silent as possible as he pushed the door open and removed his shoes and jacket, soaked through by the falling december snow. Leaving them on the floor to deal with tomorrow, Viktor tiptoes his way through the front hallway and up the stairs, heading toward their bedroom, stopping on the final step as an unexpected sound permeates the air.

“What was that?” Viktor murmurs under his breath, looking down the stairs and around for the source of the sound. He waits in silence a moment until he hears Yuuri cry out. “Yuuri!” He speaks as he rushes to the bedroom, unsure why Yuuri would cry out, and worried that somehow there was someone who had gotten in and was hurting his precious husband! He reaches the door and goes to turn the knob when another sound graces his ears.

“mmm….Vitya,” Viktor hears Yuuri moan, and it stops him in his tracks for a moment. What was Yuuri doing that made him sound so…..wonton...so overwhelmed….so hot. What was Yuuri doing that made the moans and whimpers escape, tightening Viktor’s jeans, and making blood rush both up to the pales skin under blue eyes, and the not so hidden anymore place between Viktor’s legs. 

Viktor’s curiosity got the better of him, but nothing could’ve prepared the russian for what he would see when he slowly cracked the door open, just enough to peek and see Yuuri on the bed. 

Yuuri was laying on his back, one hand wrapped around his length, the other lower, fingers disappearing in between the cheeks of Yuuri’s training plump ass. Viktor gasped, covering his mouth as he watched Yuuri fondle himself, whimpering under his own hands. 

Viktor knew he should pick one of two choices. 

1\. Close the door quietly, and wait downstairs. OR  
2\. Open the door. 

This wasn’t the first time that this had happened, and typically Viktor would wait it out and go back up to the bedroom when the whimpers and moans had died down. The one time he did open the door, Yuuri had flushed with embarrassment, and had hidden himself in the bathroom until Viktor basically had to drag him out. 

Logically. Either of these were what Viktor knew he should do. But there was a third option looking unconsciously in his mind. The one that kept his hands away from the door, and his eyes trained on his husband. Viktor could feel his length straining painfully against the zipper of his pants, begging for relief. Yes, this third option could be beneficial for everyone involved, so long as Viktor kept himself quiet. But he hesitated, debating whether to continue watching or give the skater privacy. 

Yuuri moaned again as his back arched from the sensations, making Viktor nearly whimper with newfound desperation, hips wiggling of their own accord, searching for some much needed friction and relief. 

Viktor looked down at the floor, he really should give Yuuri privacy. He’ll just go downstairs, sort himself out, and come back up when Yuuri was done. 

That was the plan until Viktor heard Yuuri shift on the bed. 

Yuuri had flipped over, face buried in the pillows, hips high in the air as his knees held him up. The position had made Yuuri’s back arch, demonstrating the flexibility of many years of ballet. From this angle, Viktor could see everything. The movement of Yuuri’s hand stroking his own length, his fingers thrusting in and out of himself as he worked himself open, the shiver of his spine as his fingers went just deep enough to stroke a sensitive spot, drawing a broken version of Viktor’s name and foreign curses from the lips that were being bitten and chewed on as Yuuri started feeling more overwhelmed. 

Viktor could almost imagine the feeling of Yuuri around him. With each thrust of Yuuri’s fingers, Viktor could nearly feel the tightness and movement of Yuuri around his cock. Viktor became desperate, needing relief. It’s not like Yuuri would know, surely this would be okay. He unzipped his jeans, moving them and his briefs out of the way enough to wrap his hand around his length. His hips thrust into his own hand at finally having some friction. Viktor watched Yuuri, timing his own movements to the fingers that continuously disappeared within his husband. 

Viktor never took time to just watch Yuuri before, and certainly he had never seen what Yuuri was like when he wasn’t around. This was totally different than any other form of Yuuri Viktor had seen before. This Yuuri was open, unhindered by shyness or embarrassment. This Yuuri knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to take it. He was beautiful. 

Viktor continued to time his thrusts into his hands with Yuuri, biting back whimpers and Yuuri’s name so he wouldn’t be caught. He was nearing the edge rather quickly from the sight of his husband, and could feel his body tightening when all of a sudden. Yuuri stopped. Viktor stopped as well, feeling his body tight and desperate as it drew back from the impending orgasm. 

Viktor could see Yuuri’s body shiver as well, could see the desperation in his eyes that were half hidden in the down of the pillow, but slowly calming. After a minute or so, Yuuri started back up, moaning and back arching even further. 

“Ah…. Vitya…..Please…..” The man whimpered, an edge in his voice. 

Viktor had started up again too, and instantly could tell the difference. He felt more sensitive, more overwhelmed by the touch of his hand. He had never thought he could feel desperation more clearly. His body coming back up to the edge rather quickly.  
He was determined to time his orgasm with Yuuri’s. Which would’ve been easy, until Yuuri denied himself again, Viktor following suit as he let a single whimper escaped. Thankfully unheard by Yuuri who was begging tearfully for relief to an imaginary lover. 

“ Vit-vitya please…..Gaman dekinai…..Irete hoshii!” Yuuri was so far gone. So desperate that he had stopped speaking english, having slipped back into his native tongue. 

Viktor’s body was tingling with sensation and need. Begging him to touch again. But he wouldn’t. Not until Yuuri continued as well. 

Thankfully Viktor didn’t have to wait long, once they had both calmed down a bit, Yuuri started moving his hands again at a relentless pace, with no signs of slowing down. 

Viktor moved at the same pace, gasping and having to bite his free hand to hold back the cry of relief as his hand came around his length again. He was brought back to the edge nearly immediately, biting harder onto his hand in an effort to hold back his fast coming orgasm until Yuuri toppled over the edge as well. 

Yuuri pushed his hips back in time with pushing his fingers in, making the digits go deeper inside, brushing against his own prostate, throwing him over the edge as he nearly screamed through the powerful orgasm he’d denied himself twice before. 

Viktor felt himself dive over as well, his hips thrusting sharply into his hand, a long choked moan leaving his lips, drowned out by the sounds of Yuuri. Viktor felt his knees go weak with the relief of finally getting relief and he collapsed down, head leaning against the doorframe, his cock still pulsing lightly, his head swimming in a fog of ecstacy, pulse thumping in his ears.

They both stayed frozen. Yuuri on the bed, Viktor on his knees in the hall right outside the door, for what seemed like ages as they calmed their breathing, coming down from their high. Yuuri was the first to recover and Viktor could hear his husband move into the bathroom and turn the shower on. 

Viktor looked down at his lap. What a mess. There were evidences of his release across his hand, and the wall in front of him. He really needed to get cleaned up. 

He shoved himself up, weakly walking to the guest bathroom and wetting a washcloth with warm water. He washed his hands and his length before going back and wiping the wall down as well. With everything cleaned, he walked into their shared bedroom. Yuuri was still in the shower so Viktor took the opportunity to change into pajamas and sit on his side of the bed, pulling out the book he left in his end table, and looking to where he could see wiped up remnants of Yuuri’s release on the sheets. 

He chuckled to himself and only half read the book in his hands. 

He knew Yuuri would practically die of embarrassment if Viktor came clean about watching him. Especially right now. No that was a bridge to cross another day. He would talk with Yuuri and come clean soon, he promised himself. 

Viktor heard the water to the shower shut off and within minutes, Yuuri came out dressed in his pajama pants, towel draped over his shoulders, hair dripping. When he noticed Viktor in the bed, he rushed over excitedly, almost like a puppy as he threw himself into Viktor’s arms and cuddled him close. 

“I missed you,” The black haired boy whispered, nuzzling into Viktor’s chest. 

“I missed you, too.” Viktor looked down at Yuuri. A complete image of innocence. 

Yes. Yuuri was his own contradiction. 

Erotic. Innocence. Two halves of the same coin. And Viktor had been enchanted by both of them.


End file.
